


A Conversation with Matilda

by orphan_account



Series: Saving Her [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teddy has a conversation with Matilda, but she doesn't exactly answer his questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship Status: Pre-Teddy/Taylor  
> Characters: Teddy, Matilda, Taylor (mentioned only)  
> Time-Frame: A month after Meeting Taylor

“Hey, Teddy. You alright?” Matilda asked as she left Taylor’s apartment. I was unlocking the door, but I was in no rush to get inside. Besides, I liked Matilda.

I grinned at her, running my hands through my hair, “Yeah, I’m alright. You?”

She blushed a little and nodded. She had developed a small crush on me and every time I enquired about her, she blushed and failed to speak.

She was okay if she was talking about me or anything else, but if she was talking about herself, she struggled to get the words out.

“Is Taylor okay?” I found myself asking, “I haven’t seen her in a few days.”

Her eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward, almost into my personal space, “Haven’t you noticed?” 

“Noticed what?” I asked, confused. What was she talking about?

She winced a little, and looked down at her feet, almost like she was guilty, “Listen carefully at night, you’ll figure it out.”

She turned and went to head downstairs, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. She paused at the top like she wanted to say something, but she didn’t turn around. After a few moments, she headed downstairs.

I went into my apartment and went about the rest of my day. And late that night, I heard her sobs as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
